falloutfandomcom_uk-20200215-history
Anything Goes
Anything Goes ( ) — пісня, яка звучить в іграх Fallout 3 радіо «Новини Галактики» та Fallout 4 радіостанції Даймонд-сіті. Історія Пісня була написана у 1934 році відомим американським композитором Коулом Портером (1891-1964) для однойменного мюзиклу. В іграх використовується композиція, в якій у 2004 році на оригінальну доріжку з голосом Коула Портера було накладено звучання додаткових інструментів (Vince Giordano і група Nighthawks Orchestra). Оригінал англійською Times have changed And we've often rewound the clock Since the Puritans got a shock When they landed on Plymouth Rock. If today Any shock they should try to stem 'Stead of landing on Plymouth Rock, Plymouth Rock would land on them. In olden days a glimpse of stocking Was looked on something as shocking. But now, God knows, Anything goes. Good authors too who once knew better words Now only use four-letter words writing prose. Anything goes. If driving fast cars you like, If low bars you like, If old hymns you like, If bare limbs you like, If Mae West you like, Or me undressed you like, Why, nobody will oppose. When ev'ry the night set that's smart is Intruding in nudist parties in studios. Anything goes. When Missus Ned McLean (God bless her) Can get Russian reds to yes her, Then I suppose Anything goes. When Rockefeller can still hoard Enough money to let Max Gordon Produce his shows, Anything goes. The world has gone mad today And good's bad today, And black's white today, And day's night today, And that gent today You gave a cent today Once had several chateaux. When folks who can still ride in Jitneys Find out Vanderbilts and Whitneys Lack baby clo'es, Anything goes. When Sam Goldwyn can with great conviction Instruct Anna Sten in diction, Then Anna shows Anything goes. When you hear that Lady Mendl standing up Now does a handspring landing up On her toes, Anything goes. Just think of those shocks you've got And those knocks you've got And those blues you've got From those news you've got And those pains you've got (If any brains you've got) From those little radios. So Missus R., with all her trimmin's, Can broadcast a bed from Simmons 'Cause Franklin knows Anything goes. Переклад Часи змінилися, І ми частенько переводили годинник З тих пір, як пілігрими відчули шок, Коли пристали до Плімут-Року. Якщо б сьогодні Вони б спробували уникнути будь-якого шоку Замість причалювання до Плімут-Року, Плімут-Рок б причалив к ним. У минулі дні миготіння панчіх Могло викликати чийсь шок, Але зараз, Бог знає, Чого тільки не буває. Хороші письменники раніше знали слова краще, Але зараз використовують слова на чотири літериАнглійській висловом Four-letter word (слово на чотири літери) відповідає українське «на три букви»., Коли прозу складають. Чого тільки не буває. Якщо ти любиш водити швидкі машини, Якщо ти любиш низькі мотоциклетні рулі, Якщо ти любиш старі гімни, Якщо ти любиш оголені частини тіла, Якщо ти любиш Мей Уест, Або мене роздягненого, Що ж, ніхто не буде заперечувати. Коли щоночі пропалена компанія вторгається На нудистські вечірки В салонах, Чого тільки не буває. Коли місіс Тижнів МакЛейн''Evalyn Walsh McLean'' (1886-1947) — «світська левиця», подруга Еліс Рузвельт (дочка 26-го Президента США) і Флоренс Хардінг (дружина 29-го), спадкоємиця багатомільйонного статку, остання приватна власниця двох найбільш відомих у світі діамантів «Алмаз Надії» і «Зірка Сходу», з якими зазвичай пов'язують нещастя, що спіткали її сім'ю: чоловік Евелін Уолш, Edward Beale ''Ned McLean'', спадкоємець видань Washington Post і Cincinnati Enquirer, кинув її, померши згодом у психіатричній лікарні; всі четверо дітей загинули за різних обставин. В 1932 році, в розпал Великої депресії, віддала $100 000 за порятунок вкраденого у сім'ї Ліндберг дитини. (так благословить його Бог) Може змусити червоних росіян собі піддакуватиМова йде про досить відому поїздку Евелін в СРСР., То я вважаю, Чого тільки не буває. Коли Рокфеллер може відкласти достатньо грошей, Щоб дозволити Максу Гордону''Max Gordon'', один з найуспішніших американських театральних і кинопродюссеров в 30-ті роки. Відкрив світові актрису Джуді Холідей. робити своє шоу, Чого тільки не буває. Сьогодні світ зійшов з розуму, Сьогодні гарне — це погане, Сьогодні чорне — це біле, Сьогодні день — це ніч, І пан, якому ти дав сьогодні цент, Перш міг володіти кількома маєткамиМова йде про Великої депресії. Коли хлопці, які до цих пір їздять в «пятицентовиках»Маршрутні таксі в США і Канаді ( ). Вперше з'явилися в 1914 році в Лос-Анджелесі, свою назву отримали від монет в п'ять центів — спочатку єдиної стандартної плати за проїзд., Виявляють, що Вандербільтам і Уїтні Не дитячого одягу не вистачає, Чого тільки не буває. Якщо Сем Голдвін''Samuel Goldwyn'', виходець з Російської імперії, американський продюсер, засновник і власник кінокомпанії Goldwyn Pictures, що стала згодом частиною Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer. може з великим переконанням Наставляти Анну Стін, як їй розмовляти, То Ганна показує, Чого тільки не буває. Коли ти чуєш, що старенька Мендл''Elsie de Wolfe (Lady Mendl)'' (1865-1950), легендарна жінка, засновниця інтер'єрного дизайну, найкращий декоратор свого часу, яка вважала себе «повстанцем у потворному світі»; особа, відома в Нью-Йорку, Парижі, Лондоні; її клієнтами були Герцог і Герцогиня Віндзорські, сім'я Морган і Вандербільт; в Першу світову добровільно стала медсестрою французької армії. До глибокої старості займалася йогою, гімнастикою, ходінням на руках і стоянням на голові. Вперше вийшла заміж у віці 61 року (за дипломата Чарльза Мендла), шокувавши на одному з прийомів публіку своїм вбранням танцівниці кабаре «Мулен Руж» і відповідним шкереберть. Цей момент і згадується в пісні. Робить перекид, Приземляючись на великі пальці ніг, Чого тільки не буває. Просто подумайте про ті потрясіння, які у вас є, І тих потрясінь, що ти зазнав, І тієї туги, що на тебе наведена, Цими новинами, що ти дізнався, І про біль, яка тобі заподіяна (Якщо у тебе є хоч якісь мізки) З цих маленьких радіоприймачів. Так що місіс Рузвельт з усіма своїми рюшечками Може рекламувати ліжко від «Сіммонс»У 1927 році американська компанія, що виготовляє матраци, залучила для реклами свого товару відомих людей, в тому числі і дружину президента Елеонор Рузвельт, надрукувавши плакат з її зображенням і влаштувавши радіошоу з її участю. Оскільки Франклін знає, Чого тільки не буває. Відео 320px|left Примітки }} en:Anything Goes es:Anything Goes fr:Anything Goes pl:Anything Goes ru:Anything Goes Категорія:Пісні Fallout 3 Категорія:Пісні Fallout 4